Talk:Strange interactive story/@comment-33385228-20171113214314
Chapter 4: Owned ... "we're not done yet" said Beat "Yeah, we'll fight until the end!" Both truend SSJ, but just as their hair turned blond, the bandages turned yellow their ki absorption powers were multiplied tens of time! They automatically returned to their base form. "What happened" asked Goku. "oh that! well let's say my bandages can adapt! If you become stronger their ki draining power become stronger as well!" "How did you make things like that?!" "That's well beyond your understanding stupid brats! Your IQ are not high enough for that!" Husky laughed at them! At how powerless they were ... and then an evil smile appeared on her face. "Alright kids I'm gonna have a little fun with you!" Husky then took advantage of their position to remove their shoes and socks. "what are you doing? Stop that!" Beat said "Don't tell me ..." said kid Goku "Yeah you guessed correctly Goku I'm gonna tickle your feet!" "what no don't do thahahahahat" Goku and Beat could only laugh as they were tickled by Husky fingers. she quickly ran her fingers and their beautiful and soft looking feet and both proud warriors were turned into innoccent gigling boys. "Ha ha ha ha oh god we're defeated by tickling we're very weak right Goku?" "Oh yehehehehehes we're so weak! Husky is like millions of times stronger than us!" Husky continued to tickle them brutally! Poor boys started to cry because her tickler's skills were fearsome. "I love to touch your beautiful feet kids!" "and we hate that!" "Yeah cut it out!" said Beat "Sure I'll stop then ..." "really?" "Phew we're saved!" "well I said I'd stop but ..." She then suddenly opened a dimension hole with the force of her mind and tentacles came from it. Looking for the little boys' feet they tickled them very quickly. "But he will take the relay" "Oh no ha ha ha ha! It tickle too much!" "Someone please help us ha ha ha ha ha!" Husky loved the show as the two saiyan boys were helpless! but after a moment even if that was funnyy to watch she decided to do something. She closed the dimensional portal and got close from the little boys' feet. Then she applied her tongue on their feet. "Yeeeek! Feels weird!" "That's gross! Keep your tongue in your mouth" said Beat "And keep it down, I'm trying to enjoy your feet and I must say they're tasty". Husky looked very motivated to lick those kids' feet. It felt incredibly good for her and even if Goku and Beat were captive they started to enjoy it but they didn't know it had nothing to do with the situation: Husky's tongue as hypnotic powers and if she licks feet, the licked person becomes more and more hypnotized. "Feels kind of ... good don't you think Goku?" "Yeaaaaaah ..." "Yeah I knew it, boys can't resist a good foot licking." "Yeaaah we can't resist! we're weak boys!" "Weak and obedient boys!" "Yeah just one or two minutes and your minds will be mine!" After two minutes of foot licking, Goku and Beat looked perfectly hypnotized. Husky then removed bandages ... as well as their shirts. "Ok listen to me, you love shirtless little boys got it. Now love each others!" Goku and Beat then looked at each others and suddenly thought the other was hot. they couldn't resist and started to kiss each others! "I love you goku!" "I love you too Beat!" Finally after one more minute of hugging and kissing, Husky negated her own hypnosis. "Wh ... what have you done to us you crazy ..." Said an angry Goku. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like you had fun boys" "I'm gonna show you how much fun I'll have when I'll beat you". Goku then turned SSG and charged at her but he almost immediately lost his form and fell on the ground. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You're too weak to use that form boy" Husky then caught Goku and putted the palm of her hand on his mouth to absorb all his powers. And she tne turned SSG herself. "That's how you get things done Nooby" "no .... no way" "how did she do that?" "I don't even need to fight you". Just as she said that, a hissing noise could be heard. Sleeping gas invaded the whole room. While Husky looked unaffected, Goku and Beat however immeditaly started to sleep. "When you'll wake up you'll have a nice surprise". And indeed when they woke up, just in front of her were Husky, Dr Gero, the thief boy who once stole Goku's clothes and ... copies of Goku and beat. you can vote for what will happen hear. You can select multiple replies and you can use the "other" option to create 1,2 or 50 customed replies! http://www.poll-maker.com/poll1941821xe3154da2-51